


Atemlos - Man of my Dreams

by thealpacalypse



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: Matteo didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. But it's true: David is the man of his dreams, and maybe it's good that he gets to hear it.





	Atemlos - Man of my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I was kinda fed up with Druck for making us wait for so long, so this kinda happened. I just wanted David to feel good and validated and happy because that's what my boy deserves. Complete self-indulgence here I guess, I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Also, [here's a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hGlzIctVY39HHktHXVczw?si=8lEVGGJZS964b83wTtRmWw) that contains the song they're listening to in this fic, amongst other German meme songs. I made it a while ago but I felt it was still relevant and I chose this specific song because the title translates to "Breathless through the Night" which seemed fitting because a) of their whole "breathing under water" theme and all that and b) it's a pun about David never taking off his gddamn binder for at least two whole fucking nights OMG BOY WHY 
> 
> okay here goes!

“The man of your dreams?” David asks.

 

His eyes are fixed on Matteo, his expression impossible to read.

 

Matteo’s face is burning. It had just slipped out. They were standing in the kitchen, warm sunlight pouring through the window, laughing about the ungodly amount of pasta they were cooking, and Matteo had felt so happy and safe he didn’t even have words for it. And then _Atemlos durch die Nacht_ started playing on the radio, and David had laughed and twirled and started singing to Matteo, and Matteo teased him for knowing the lyrics, and David took his hands and tried to get him to dance to it.

 

And then Matteo just said it. “This is horrible. It’s like this meme, ‘When you found the man of your dreams but he likes Helene Fischer.’” He didn’t even think about it. There was nothing to think about.

 

But now, the way David looks at him… Matteo can barely breathe. There’s still a grin tugging on the edge of David’s lips, still that glint in his eyes just like before when they were teasing each other and exchanging nonsensical banter, but there’s something more serious in his expression as well.

 

Matteo has to swallow.

 

He’s not going to take it back, he can’t do that. He didn’t think about it before, but it’s true – he can’t imagine anyone more perfect than David, can’t imagine kissing anyone else’s lips, dancing in the sunlit kitchen on a Saturday afternoon with anyone else but this wonderful boy. He still remembers the way he ached and longed in those two weeks without David, and he can’t imagine feeling that way about any other boy either. So it’s true, David is the man of his dreams. But it’s also terrifying to say that, because what if David doesn’t like it?

 

“I –”

 

David shakes his head and turns away, stirring the pasta sauce. “Never mind,” he says, his tone playful but his shoulders somehow tense. “I know it’s just a meme.”

 

He’s pulling away, Matteo can feel it. Just a little, not like before – Matteo isn’t afraid anymore that David is going to run away and close himself off again, they’ve talked about everything and Matteo trusts David. But there’s a small distance between them now, not just physically, and Matteo doesn’t like it.

 

He turns down the radio and hugs David from behind, hiding his face in the nape of David’s neck. It makes it impossible for David to keep stirring the sauce, but that doesn’t matter. According to Matteo’s nonna, pasta sauce should be left to simmer for at least half an hour anyway.

 

Finally, Matteo whispers, “It’s not just a meme though.” He’s blushing hard, but he means it. And he needs David to know how much he means it, so he wraps his arms around David a little tighter, leaving no space between them.

 

He can feel David exhale and the tension in David’s shoulders vanish. That’s when he notices that he’s been holding his breath as well, so he breathes out and melts into David’s back.

 

They stay like that for a minute. The radio keeps playing in the background and it would be annoying if Matteo wasn’t so overwhelmed by the feeling of David’s skin against his, the sweet scent of David’s hair, the way their breathing synchronizes.

 

“I’ve never felt this way before.” David says it quietly, like it’s a confession.

 

Matteo nods; his lips brush against David’s neck. “Me neither.” Warmth explodes in his stomach and he’s glad he’s holding onto David so tightly because he feels a little dizzy suddenly.

 

David shifts in Matteo’s arms and turns around. Now they’re chest to chest, forehead to forehead. And David’s face is breathtaking, his smile so wide, his eyes so soft, his cheeks red, and he’s licking his lips.

 

Matteo only has to tilt his head a little, only has to move his lips a little closer before David pulls him into a kiss. It’s like that with David: he can read Matteo, even the tiniest shifts, even the smallest details. It makes Matteo feel so seen, so loved and wanted.

 

_Wanted_.

 

Want surges through his entire body, and even though David is already so close, Matteo tries desperately to pull him closer, to feel him more, to make everything, everything David. It doesn’t make sense. He doesn’t care, he just wants. Needs. David.

 

David is out of breath when he leans back, and Matteo can see the same kind of need in David’s eyes. “Say it again,” David whispers. “Please?”

 

Matteo doesn’t hesitate. “You’re the man of my dreams.”

 

David closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Matteo’s. His smile is blinding.

 

“I don’t actually like Helene Fischer, you know.”

 

“Oh you don’t?” Matteo’s face hurts from grinning.

 

David chuckles. “I swear.”

 

“Oh good. Because that would have been a deal breaker.”

 

They keep on kissing until their pasta water boils over, startling them and making Matteo break out into a long string of Italian swear words. David can’t stop laughing and is only satisfied once Matteo translates it and teaches him every single word. They eat a huge amount of pasta, and afterwards they fall into bed together, full and happy.

 

All Matteo wants is to stay awake as long as possible to savor every minute he has with David. All he wants is to fall asleep next to David, his head on David’s chest or David’s head on Matteo’s shoulder, their hands and legs entangled.

 

And all he wants when he falls asleep is to dream of David.

 

And tomorrow, he wants to wake up right next to him.

 

Because it still feels even risky to think it, but that doesn’t make it any less true: David is the man of his life.


End file.
